


Mini Drabbles

by Keeran



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeran/pseuds/Keeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just tiny cute and fluffy ideas that I got, and I'm so sorry if it's that short. It's just that, I'm not that good with english to make all detailed fanfics (even if I wrote some before but they are full of mistakes and this is sad lel), and also maybe because I'm lazy. Maybe. Maybe not. ANYWAY! Enjoy this tsunami of fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Feet

**_Cold Feet_ **

 

On few nights during the week, you would sleep with your boyfriend. According to his busy schedule full of swimming practices, it wouldn't happen often. But tonight was one of those nights. All comfortable and warm in his dorms' bottom bunk bed, you were cuddling him from behind. Rin always has been easily asleep; but you, you had your eyeballs as big as the moon, all because of your frozen feet. Every fucking time, your body manage to get your feet as cold as ice, and it was very annoying. After some time thinking of a way to warm your feet, you turned your head to look at your boyfriend's back. A smirk automatically spread on your face.

 

Waking up in shock, Rin didn't dare to move. Something freezing was stick on his back. Correction; two things, it was worst. Then, he remembered falling asleep at your side and that's when he understood.

 

"AGAIN WITH YOUR FEET, REALLY?" He jumped as the sensation was not bearable anymore.

 

Slowly opening your eyes, the first thing you saw was Rin's discouraged face. With a sheepish smile, you put one of your feet back but on his chest, since he has turned around.

 

"Ah!" he almost screamed, reacting too late after you touched him. He then gently hit your leg, looking at you with a serious face. "Don't."

 

"But why?" You whined with a pout.

 

At the sight of your famous cute pout, he sighed and went back to lie in the bed. "I guess its fine now that you stole all my body warm already..."

 

You giggled. Instead of putting your two popsicles on his back again, you just intertwined your legs with his. And you make sure that your feet were stuck on his warm skin.

 

As you expected, your action made him chuckle lightly, as he grip your hand from behind to leave a soft kiss on top of it.


	2. 'Tiny Mermaid'

**_'Tiny Mermaid'_ **

 

Rin was not the gamer kind, but he loved to play sometimes, his girlfriend sitting on his lap. It was often silence for while, until (Name) would say something out of the blue.

 

"Hey, you know what says the tiny mermaid to the shark?" She asked, her eyes stuck on the screen.

 

"Mhm no. What does she says?" He replied, not moving either.

 

"Kiss me." She mumbled, finally looking at him with her usual lovely face.

 

Confused, Rin turned his look away from the computer and took the time to study his girlfriend's expression. He wasn't sure if she was asking, or just ending her kind of 'joke'.

 

"W-What again?" He finally answered.

 

"Well... You always call me "tiny mermaid", and everyone is seeing you as a shark, so—"

 

Rin instantly cut her off with a soft, loving kiss on the lips, unable to bear the cuteness anymore.

 

"Stop this right now, or I'm gonna die from how freaking cute you are, tiny mermaid."

 

And with a shy gaze, she reddened and hide her face in the crook of her boyfriend's neck, as he let escape a soft chuckle.


	3. Big Bad Wolf

**_Big Bad Wolf_ **

 

You were comfortably sitting on the couch with your boyfriend.

"Hey Rin-chan" You said, out of the blue.

"Yes (name)?"

"Why your hair is maroon?"

"I-... Don't know, why?" He replied, confused.

"Hey Rin-chan" You asked again.

"W-What again?"

"Why are your eyes red?" You're still not looking at him.

"I guess it's genetic..."

"Hey Rin-chan" You repeated.

"... What?" He sighed.

"Why are you so tall?"

"Because you're so tiny." He answered, smirking

You rolled your eyes but continued, still not looking.

"Hey Rin-chan"

He didn't respond.

"Why are your teeth so sharp?"

The two of you went silent. You were waiting his answer when he suddenly turned your body enough to reach your neck.

"To make better love bites!" He smirked again, attacking his favorite spot on you.

"Kyaa!~"

**Author's Note:**

> (If these mini drabbles gave you inspiration to write something, please, send me the link to your work! I'd be extremely happy to read it, and I'd put it in a note at the of the specific drabble.)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!~ c:


End file.
